The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge of the person skilled in the art in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the invention.
Vertical farming is a new concept for many, which comprises of growing plants and vegetables by stacking them vertically in shelves in order to conserve the amount of land required. This is especially important as cities get more urbanized and land becomes scarcer. Further, by reducing the distance and number of steps between the farms, the consumer is able to purchase fresher and better quality produce, with less wastage and a smaller carbon footprint.
One solution to vertical farming is to place the plants and vegetables in racks, preferably in a greenhouse type of environment in an enclosed space. However, these requires heavy manpower and equipment in order to harvest and cultivate the plants, and because the plant require light in order to grow, artificial light must be provided, drawing large amounts of energy to do so.
Another solution is to have the racks placed in a rotating carousel, like a Ferris wheel, which would enable easy access to the plants and vegetables. However, conventional solutions to date still require machinery and power to run the carousel, as well as equipment to irrigate the plants and ensure sufficient nutrients.
The present invention seeks to provide an apparatus, system and method of farming that alleviates the above mentioned drawbacks at least in part.